Ayana Puri
Ayana Puri is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Puri understood from an early age that technology was the key to helping the world become a better place for everyone. She became fascinated with Jace Skell's ambitious visions and committed her life to making sure he was as successful as possible. Biography Puri was born in Kolkata Calcutta, India. Her father was a successful businessman whose job caused the family to move back and forth from the UK, giving her a worldly perspective from a young age. Her family was successful for a while, but the good times didn't last. Her father's business collapsed after the tech bubble burst in the late 1990s and the family was forced to move back to India. He fell into a deep depression and Puri vowed to never fail like he did. She became incredibly driven and set out to find her passion. While in Calcutta she witnessed how the tech industry brought money into the region and improved the lives of the people around her. She decided her mission would be to use technology to help the world's most vulnerable. Her mission became her sole focus, everything else took a back seat. Professional Career Puri was an incredibly bright student. She attended Syracuse University in New York on a Fulbright Scholarship and graduated summa cum laude. She was offered an internship at Apple Computers, where she caught the eye of Women in Tech International (WIT). Through WIT, she was introduced to Jace Skell at a tech conference. Something about the visionary Skell caught her eye. After her time in the United States, Puri returned to India where she attended the Indian Institute of Management. White in school she helped develop several small women-owned business. The experience gave her confidence in her management abilities and inspired her to think bigger. Puri applied to and graduated from the Yale University School of Business Management, where she earned an MBA. Upon graduating she was shocked to learn that Jace Skell had actually been following her career ever since they met at WIT. He asked her to come work for his new tech startup: Skell Tech. Puri took a risk and accepted the job. She found that she loved working for Skell and considered the employees to be her family. Ever dedicated to the company's success, she was eventually offered the Chief Financial Officer position. It was a huge step up for someone so young. Under her leadership, the company grew from 80 people to thousands of employees. The stock price rose in value over 700%, and Skell Tech became one the most valuable companies in the world. Reputation Always composed, always in control, Puri can be authoritative without being combative. She's cool under pressure and always gets what she wants. Puri might not be the warmest person, but everyone respects her. If they held elections to run Skell Tech, there's no doubt she would win. Relationships Puri's parents have passed away. Their toss affected her greatly and she put alt her emotions into her work. Her employees became her family. She's willing to work with anyone; the US, Sentinel Corp., foreign governments, as long as it's good for the company's bottom line. She has very little time for personal relationships, though she did take a liking to Dr. Maurice Fox. The two have been secretly dating for years. Breakpoint Missions *Point Of No Return Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters